herofandomcom-20200223-history
Will Turner
Will Turner, born William Turner Jr., is the deuteragonist/anti hero of Pirate of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men's Chest and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and a minor character of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. He was the only child of William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner. In his life, Will Turner was an accomplished blacksmith by trade, an excellent swordsman by pursuit and a budding pirate by fate. After embarking on several adventures with Captain Jack Sparrow, Will embraced his pirate heritage as he pursued his own purposes. Despite Will's best efforts to adhere to the social class structure, he realizes that some rules are meant to be broken. In the films he is portrayed by Orlando Bloom, Who also portrayed Legolas in the Middle Earth series. Born in Glasgow, Scotland, Will was raised by his mother in England and believed his father was a respectable merchant sailor. When his mother died, Will began searching for his father while wearing a gold medallion. Rescued from a burning shipwreck, Will first met Elizabeth Swann aboard the HMS Dauntless. Upon arriving to Port Royal, Will Turner became a blacksmith under John Brown. A simple craftsman, his life revolved around his work, and his distant longing for a woman he knew could never be his wife. After Elizabeth was kidnapped by Hector Barbossa's crew of the Black Pearl, Will joined forces with Captain Jack Sparrow to save her while being pursued by Commodore Norrington's men and facing cursed pirates. Though he was initially shocked and dismayed when Jack revealed that his father was a pirate, Will Turner managed to save Elizabeth. In return for his help, Will aided Jack Sparrow in escaping from the gallows at great risk to his own. About a year later, Will and Elizabeth were on the verge of marrying when they were arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company for saving Jack Sparrow. Will Turner sets out to retrieve Jack's unique compass in exchange for their freedom. After meeting with Jack in Cannibal Island and visiting the voodoo mystic Tia Dalma, Will Turner was tricked into serving on board Davy Jones's ship, the Flying Dutchman, where Will met up with his father, Bootstrap Bill. Will promised Bill that he'd try and free him from Jones's servitude, a promise Will saw throughout the search for the Dead Man's Chest and the war against piracy, where he joined a resurrected Barbossa in rescuing Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Despite his best efforts, Will would try and do everything he could to honor that vow but not forgetting that he still loved Elizabeth. During the final battle against Beckett's Armada, Will and Elizabeth were married. Shortly after being stabbed by Jones, Will himself pierced Jones' heart. Because he had killed Jones, Will became the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. After the pirates' victory, Will and Elizabeth spent one day with each other, during which time they conceived a child, before Will leaves to serve aboard the Dutchman for ten years. However in the fifth film Will being free from the Dutchman and reunites with Elizabeth and Henry. Gallery 285px-AWEWillTurnerOneDayProfile.jpg CotBPJackIfeverytownintheworld.jpg Longboat_rescuecrew.jpg Will_Blacksmith_Shop_COTBP.png William_Turner_-2.jpg 2017-09-19 (11).png Will_Turner_Dead.png Will_steals_the_key.png Will_and_Elizabeth_during_their_meeting.png Category:Pirates Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Childhood friends Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Deceased Category:Victims Category:Martial Artists Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Tragic